Dario Brando
Dario Brando is a minor antagonist of the anime and manga series JoJo's Bizzare Adventure. He is the father of Dio Brando. Although a minor villain of the anime and manga series, the impact he left had a lasting mark on the overall story of the JoJo series. Voices Appearance Dario is an old man with gray hair and a long gray beard. He has many missing teeth and in the anime, his teeth are yellow. In the manga, he had a scar on his head but in the anime, he doesn't. Personality Dario is incredibly greedy as he steals from the dead and cares for money more than his own wife and son. At one point, he left a baby to die in order to steal a ring from someone he thought was dead. He is addicted to alcohol, something which lead him to be an abusive father towards Dio. This constant abusive behavior caused his son, who already had a potentially dangerous trait to begin with, to become the monstrous person who would plague Joestar Family for many generations to come. Role When George Joestar had a wagon accident on his way back home from auction of Stone Mask (at the time it was thought to be a mere ancient relic), Dario witnessed the crash and attempted to loot the wreckage on the assumption that there are no survivors. But a girl whom he made his accomplice noted that someone is still alive, Dario was seen by George, who assumed that Dario saved his life and felt indebted to him. But even when George later learned the truth when the head inspector alerted him that Dario was incarcerated from trying to pawn Mary Joestar's wedding ring, George pressed no charges and asked Dario to become a good man for his family. But even after receiving money from George to start a new life and business, Dario ended up right back in poverty and worked his wife to an early grave. For the next twelve years, Dario took out his frustration on his son Dio as he grew to hate his father but still did his best to look after him. Then one day, Dario, in a drunken fit, threw the dress of his late wife to the floor and ordered his angry son to trade the dress of his wife for money. This was the final straw for Dio Brando. Dio secretly plotted to murder him with a poison of Chinese origin (exotic item so British police cannot trace the poison) he got from Wang Chan. With Dario unaware that his own son poisoned him, he died telling Dio of the debt George made to him and tells his son to take advantage of it. Even so, Dio's profound hatred towards Dario never disappeared. The Letter In a letter it contained that Dario, knowing of his impending death, pleaded George Joestar to adopt Dio and raise him as his own. It states that Dario, while not really minding of his own miserable and wretched life coming to an end, his son Dio, would be left alone and would be forced to fend for himself. Not wishing to have his son repeat the same miserable life as he had, Dario asked George Joestar to adopt Dio. It is extremely unlikely that Dario was aware of Dio's diabolical intention towards the gentleman who saved him. So begins the long curse and enmity between Dio and Joestar Family. However, Dio was unaware of the letter Dario had sent to the Joestar Mansion, which would played a pivotal role in exposing his attempted murder of George seven years after his father's death. Gallery Dio with his dying father.png You're damn useless, Dio!.png Dario abusing.png Navigation de:Dario Brando Category:Abusers Category:Liars Category:Greedy Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Addicts Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Psychopath Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Parents Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Elderly Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Non-Action Category:Posthumous Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Embezzlers Category:Trickster Category:Dimwits Category:Bigger Bads